High School Journal
by BTG101
Summary: The boy looked at the young version of Charlie Eppes with the look of pure lust and want already imagening the younger boy in very eroctic position
1. Chapter 1

To all my serious number watchers

**To all my serious number watchers! I don't know how old Charlie was when he entered High school so he is going to be 9! And the whole crew is going to be there Colby, Megan, David and even some new characters that are going to be really important to the story! Now for a hint all the characters know something or will find something out about Max so pay close attention when they speak and my description about when they look at Max! Now they are all intertwined with how our favorite characters became the loved FBI agents!**

_Dear Journal,_

_ Don's brother finally enters high school today; I can barely keep down the pleasure. My lust for his small lithe body has had me hard for the last couple of days. Charlie is just to beautiful, His brown curly light hair, his deep chocolate brown hair, it is enticing, and to think that nine year old is going to be sitting with me. Sometimes I just want to go up to Charlie and kiss him square on the face. Devour those innocent teasing lips until the flavor is engraved into my mouth. I want his eyes to be covered in pleasure as someone makes him feel like he has never felt before. I want to here my name escape those luscious lips of his as I tease him into begging for more. Begging for me to fully envelop him in my mouth, swirling his young manhood into my mouth, having him pant and moan loudly, gripping my black hair._

_Plunging into him sweetly yet getting rougher as the night continues. Oh, I can see it now Journal the perfect night for two lovers to come together and make love forever. Of course Charlie may be smart, but he is idiotic in this matter and it may take time to convince him that I am the one for him. That is why I am going to pleasure him with or without his will to do so, but he will love it, he will crave it! Journal I already have a chamber set up for him when I get him, it is beautiful! I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about it. I can't seem to control my excitement._

Max closed his Journal with a pleasured sigh, before hiding it back into his black back pack. He lifted up his shaking hands to his face and hid the cruel smile that sneaked up there. It was finally time! It was finally time, for him and Charlie to be together. If he wasn't sitting in math class right now he swore he would have lost it, but reputation is everything and he couldn't seem insane. He stared at the math equation littered on the board and pictured Charlie up there solving it flawlessly. He smiled again, he couldn't wait.

"Max," the teacher called out to him, he straightened his position and stared straight ahead, "That's better," she answered quickly before turning back to the equation, He heard someone chuckle next to him and he glared at his best friend.

"Way to go Max," His best friend said in between laughs, he smiled ruefully before sticking up the middle finger causing his friend to explode into another fit of laughter.

"Hey can I come over today," Max asked his eyes holding a sudden gleam to them.

"Yeah," His friend answered finished with his laughing fit, "But my lame brother is going to be there," His friend answered with a frown. Max could barely contain his joy and he smiled widely back to his friend.

"Thanks Don,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A friend of mine once was telling me a story**_

_**A story of twist and tragedies twined in between her words**_

_**But it always ended the same no matter how hard people tried to make it worse**_

_**"Happily ever After," was the ending theme**_

_**My friend told me to never end a story like that**_

_**It may be deceiving.**_

_**So now I'm going to weave a story you may never forget**_

_**And against my will it starts out**_

_**"Once upon a time there was**_

_**A best friend and two brothers."**_

Don stared at the door frame that leads into his house, his heart racing with untold fear and hate.

"Dude, why do you always pause before we enter your house," Max asked loudly, Don glared at him angrily, he could here his mom talking to his brother about high school, and it ticked him off. His brother was only nine years old and they were going to be in the same grade, just when he thought he could finally get rid of his brother Charlie had to go and mess it up again.

"Come on," He whispered pushing the door open and calmly striding into the house.

"Don," He heard his dad shout from the living room, Don rolled his eyes and entered the dining room, where he saw his brother and his mom at the dining room table.

"Hey mom," Don said, he saw Charlie's head shoot up and a grin was plastered on his happy shining face.

"Hey Don," Charlie said running up to Don and giving him a big hug around the waist, He scowled peeling Charlie off of him.

"Get off me you freak," Don said shoving Charlie to the floor, he saw his mom's scowling face and shrugged it off, Charlie deserved it.

"Don come with me to the kitchen," his mom said sternly she walked around the dining room table and looked Max square in the eye, "Don't touch my son," His mom hissed out before dragging Don into the kitchen. Don rolled his eyes and mouthed goodbye to Max, who was already sitting next to Charlie at the dinning room table showing him something under the table. Weird, he thought before the sound of dishes being washed caught his attention.

"What happened now," Don heard his Dad mutter.

"Alan we need to teach Don some respect for his younger brother," His mom hissed out. His Dad sighed before looking at Don sternly,

"Tell you friend to get his things and go, you can go to your room and I don't want any buts," His dad yelled softly before turning around and going back to cleaning the dishes. Don glowered low in his throat and headed for the dinning room.

"Max you have to go," Don grinded out his fist clenching and unclenching.

"What, why does Max have to go," Charlie wailed from the dinning chair, Don glared at his brother some more before shoving Max out the door.

"Don," He heard Charlie timidly ask and his anger flared, he swiftly turned around and pushed Charlie into the coat closet locking the door behind him. He smirked when he heard his little brother's cries and strode upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door.

_Journal,_

_ Charlie is such a bother! He never leaves me alone and he got my best friend kicked out the house, if Charlie wasn't such a freak I could relate to him more, but he is a freak! All he ever talks about is math, math, and math and how he wants to be like me! I would never want someone like Charlie coping me or even remotely near me! That's the problem Mom and Dad don't understand, as long as they keep that thing away from me our relationship would be fine, but No! They want us to be real brothers well I say no! That little brat is going to be in my school tomorrow and I don't want to be any closer to him then I have to be! I hope he makes some friends or becomes so ignored that he locks himself in his room every night! Anyway done with horrible topics I hung out with Max today for a little while! He is the only one who understands._

_Don_


End file.
